


House Visits

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: Ridley is down on earth for a holiday, given by the GDF... only she has nobody to spend it with!Or at least.. she didn't, until John spoke up about Scott giving him a holiday...





	1. Ridley's Idea

Rain fell from the sky, as light as dust, as warm as the summer’s day itself. Lush green plants basked in this heavenly shower, each spreading their leaves as wide as possible, in order to collect the rainwater for life processes. The circular street roads of Rotonda shone like gems as the breaking sunlight danced across the puddles of water that had formed. Every street seemed to be lit up by the wondrous sight, and yet the rain still lightly fell; it had no rush about it, there wasn’t a race to fall to the earth.

Finally earth-side, after her shift on her space station, Ridley was determined to make the most of her house. With it being a 4 hour drive from Cape Canaveral, not to mention being on the other side of Florida, she didn’t often get the chance to come home and make use of her family bungalow, with its large, spacious 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, living area, kitchen and dining area, garage, and spectacular sights of the canal and surrounding greenery from her garden - long since converted into a patio with a decently sized pool.   
She didn’t mind that it was a large house for one person, as she did often rent it out to holidaymakers when she was away, and it meant that when she was home, she could have friends and family over, without worrying about where they would sleep for the night.

When she received some good news, she decided that her hospitality would more than happily be exercised once again.

Ridley was lucky, really, to have finally been given the downtime, and a proper holiday where she could relax, catch up with the books she had been reading, and complete any mundane chores that she desperately wanted to complete again. Cupboards don’t fill themselves, and most of the time the holiday makers would leave notes, saying that taking trips to the store was fun for the family, especially if they were not from America.  
She considered herself even luckier when John had told her that his older brother had ordered him down from Thunderbird 5 and that he was going to take a two-week long break from all his hard work - since otherwise he would never take a break, and everybody else would.   
He didn’t complain to her that he had nothing to do over his compulsory break, since the great John Tracy didn’t complain, so instead he explained in the most monotone manner that he had nothing to do over his compulsory break. He wouldn’t have called it complaining, but Ridley knew he hated the whole idea, and probably would have sounded like his teenage brother if he fancied it.

To Ridley, this was great news. It meant that she could have him over for her holiday, and ultimately get to spend time with someone she held quite close and dear. Yes, John Tracy was a great person, and she would invite him over... and remind him to bring swimming trunks.


	2. John's Surprise

The air was crisp, with mesmerizing colours in the sky. Pinks mixed with purples, and the soft moonlight danced across the waters of the canal… gently shaping the outline of an alligator’s long snout as he peaked up from the water to look around. Her metallic ice bucket was still very cool, compared to the sweltering heat of a Floridian summer evening. There was one unopened bottle of expensive wine, left over from a GDF gathering she had at hers after the news that Global One had been finished, ahead of schedule, so she took the opportunity to get it out and place it into the bucket.

After calling up John and telling him in the most polite way to get his scrawny space-butt over to hers to spend the holiday, she had gotten the house ready for his arrival. The garage door was going to open when he arrived – he had another set of house keys especially for these kind of events, yet somehow, this time it felt different. It wasn’t John coming to stay for a couple of days, it was him staying for a couple of weeks.

Nerves shot right through her body as she heard the rollers heave the garage door up, and heard an engine slowly maneuver into the safety of the four walls. She was undoubtedly nervous because it meant that he was here.

She felt compelled to be the perfect host for John.  
She had to be.

“John,” she greeted, once he had emerged from the garage and had passed through the laundry corridor, “Glad you could make it at such short notice.”   
She gave him a nice big hug, because it had been too long since they had last seen each other, only she then quickly decided to stop the hug and look at him, “You’re too overdressed. Get ready and meet me by the pool, it’ll be nice and cool now that the sun’s gone down” she smiled, letting him walk off to change.

Ok, now she was on her own again. She was already dressed herself, in a peach bikini under her strawberry beach dress, so she quickly picked up two wine glasses, the ice bucket, and made the very brief trek out of the kitchen/dining room door and to the patio. 

What a sight it was. The sky had darkened, from pinks and purples to deeper, rich blues and indigos, and she loved it. The moon was almost fully visible now, just a few more minutes probably, and there it would be, hanging in the sky.   
These were the sight Ridley adored. Being able to see the moon, and the night sky when she was on Earth. In fact, she was so absorbed in the scenery, that she didn’t hear John follow her out to the patio, or cough to get her attention.

She did, however, notice when he turned her around, and catch her, very much off her guard, with a kiss. It was short, tender, but his eyes were playful, as she gave him a quick look.   
Ridley was, after all, still wearing the beach dress over her bikini, and he was right down in just his swimming trunks, ready to go into the pool. So now she felt very overdressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You suckers, I am weak for Jobannon, and rebershekk on tumblr drew a beautiful thing.. which stuck in my mind.. :P


End file.
